<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не отпускай, моей руки by Lonely_angelN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431732">Не отпускай, моей руки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN'>Lonely_angelN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже сверхъестественным существам периодически нужен отдых..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Суббота, которой суждено было стать последней в жизни человечества, плавно перетекла в Воскресенье – первый день оставшейся у людей жизни. Над тихим, темным Тадфилдом властвовала Ночь, и два сверхъестественных, но таких знакомых читателям, существа сидели на скамеечке возле автобусной остановки и, передавая друг другу бутылку с вином, рассуждали о Минувшем, Настоящем и Грядущем.</p><p>   О минувшем и канувшем в водоворот забвения Армагеддоне, об их судьбе, которая в настоящий момент была ужасно неопределенной, и о будущем сражении, ведь Непостижимый Замысел так и остался неразгаданным, непонятым и неосуществимым. Пока.</p><p>   - Так это последнее пророчество Агнессы Псих? – мрачно уточнил демон, отхлебнув вина и тут же передавая бутылку, сидевшему рядом с ним ангелу.</p><p>   - Насколько я знаю, да, – ответил последний, с готовностью принимая предложенный напиток. – Что, учитывая наше с тобой довольно шаткое положение, очень даже своевременно, не так ли?</p><p>   - С умом выбирай себе обличье, - пробормотал собеседник, задумчиво перебирая пальцами свой серый, насквозь пропахший дымом, шарф. – Мы с тобой теперь сами по себе, не стоит пренебрегать столь очевидным предупреждением.</p><p>   - Тогда, меняемся? – ангел аккуратно поставил полупустую бутылку на скамейку и решительно протянул ладонь, продолжающему сомневаться демону. Впрочем, мгновение спустя, тот все-таки протянул ему свою ладонь в ответ.</p><p>   Моргнул светом приближающихся фар автобус, следующий через Тадфилд в Оксфорд, а затем, непостижимым образом сменив направление маршрута, увез странную парочку в Лондон.</p><p>***</p><p>   Высадившись возле знакомого и абсолютно целого книжного магазинчика в Сохо, Кроули в обличье Азирафаэля, неторопливо вошел внутрь. Цепкий взгляд пробежался по стеллажам, с удовлетворением отметив, что бесценная коллекция друга осталась нетронутой и даже слегка увеличилась. Покончив с ревизией, демон осторожно опустился на диванчик и, борясь с желанием снять, отсутствующие в данный момент, очки, устало потер переносицу. События последних дней измотали его, как душевно, так и физически. А остановка времени и вовсе лишила несчастного падшего последних сил. Единственное, чего ему хотелось – это прилечь и заснуть на пару-тройку десятилетий. - Как только ангел окажется в безопасности, - в очередной раз пообещал себе Кроули и, тяжело вздохнув, встал и направился к выходу. Впереди была очередная встреча и полная тревожных предчувствий неизвестность.</p><p>***</p><p>   Азирафаэль закрыл за собой дверь и завертел головой, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. В квартире демона он был лишь однажды, а потому с удовольствием использовал так неожиданно подвернувшуюся возможность. Вопреки всем мыслимым и немыслимым предположениям, жилище падшего было местом по-своему уютным и опрятным. А еще у него неожиданно оказались цветы: много-много растений различных форм и расцветок, которые при виде хозяина, ведь Азирафаэль в настоящее время пребывал в обличье Кроули, привычно затряслись от страха.</p><p>   Решив, что авторитет владельца подрывать не стоит, ангел наградил цветы максимально недовольным взглядом и поспешил покинуть квартиру. Вернувшись в свою оболочку, он обязательно их пожалеет, но это будет позже. Если вообще будет.</p><p>***</p><p>   Следующая их встреча состоялась вечером. Пророчество Агнессы сработало и теперь, избавленные от давления своих Контор, союзники сидели на лавочке в парке и наблюдали за разгорающимся над городом закатом. Азирафаэль, как раз закончивший рассказ о своих приключениях в Аду, с тревогой отметил, что собеседник остался равнодушен к его истории. Даже сейчас, пребывая в чужом теле, Кроули выглядел уставшим. Даже больше – измученным. И бледным. Конечно же, это можно было бы списать на пережитое волнение, но ведь подобная реакция чужда созданиям Преисподней, а потому наводила на очень и очень нехорошие мысли.</p><p>   - Энтони, дорогой, у тебя все хорошо? – как можно спокойнее озвучил свои опасения ангел. – Я думаю нам уже можно вернуть себе привычный вид.</p><p>   Демон вздрогнул, словно очнулся от длительного сна, и, спохватившись, торопливо протянул другу руку. А секунду спустя уже сердито отфыркивался, потирая натертую воротником шею.</p><p>   - Не хочу тебя расстраивать, ангел. Но я чертовски устал сегодня и хотел бы немного отдохнуть. Надеюсь, наша следующая встреча произойдет довольно скоро, и я смогу искусить тебя обедом. Или ужином?</p><p>   - Что ж, я с большим удовольствием поддамся соблазну, - лицо Азирафаэля осветилось счастливой улыбкой, той самой, которая так нравилась Энтони и заставляла совершать бессмысленные, порой безумные поступки. Даже если они обещали быть последним, что он сделает в этой жизни.</p><p>   Коротко попрощавшись, падший, стараясь как можно меньше морщиться (к общей усталости добавилась тупая боль в мышцах) встал и неторопливо направился к выходу из парка, а потому не видел, как стремительно растаяла улыбка его ангела. Мужчина с тревогой наблюдал за удаляющимся партнером, отмечая ранее не замеченные им странности: вялость, осторожность в движениях, как будто каждое усилие приносило Кроули боль или дискомфорт и абсолютное безразличие, которое пугало больше всего.</p><p>***</p><p>   Добраться до дома Энтони так и не успел: неожиданно возникшее головокружение застало его врасплох. Перед глазами замелькали цветные пятна и демон, покачнувшись и нелепо взмахнув руками, в попытке нащупать хоть какую-то опору, с размаху плюхнулся прямо на асфальт. Тайком следовавший за ним ангел успел лишь перехватить его за плечи, не давая удариться головой. Впрочем, ситуацию это мало спасло: резкая встряска усугубила и без того ужасное состояние несчастного змия, весь мир вокруг которого мгновенно погрузился во тьму.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Азирафаэлю было неловко и немного стыдно от того, что он словно тень, следует за Кроули по улицам ночного города. Но беспокойство за друга, надежно поселившееся внутри после того, как он увидел странные, не свойственные сверхъестественному существу вещи, надежно заглушало так не кстати всполошившуюся совесть. Чем дольше они шли, тем больше ангел убеждался в том, что его мысль о возможном нездоровье падшего была верна. А уж когда, внезапно остановившийся, демон болезненно сощурился и, покачнувшись, начал падать вниз, прямо на асфальт, Азирафаэль, моментально позабыв обо всех своих догадках и моральных терзаниях, бросился вперед.</p>
<p>   Он упал на дорожку, не замечая, как взвыли от удара его собственные колени, и успел перехватить партнера до того, как его затылок опустился на тротуар. Ангел покрепче прижал к себе бесчувственное тело друга и начал осторожно похлопывать его по щекам. Не дождавшись реакции, мужчина нервно огляделся по сторонам (на улице не было ни души) и аккуратно вытянул в физический мир свои крылья – демон, не смотря на кажущуюся худобу, был довольно тяжел, и тащить его через весь город просто так, на руках, не представлялось возможным. Приподнявшись, он осторожно перехватил бессознательного змия за талию, устроив его голову у себя на плече, выпрямился, расправил крылья и меньше, чем через минуту они уже стояли перед дверью, ведущей в квартиру Кроули. Спрятав крылья, ангел отворил дверь и затащил Энтони внутрь. Следуя по памяти, нашел спальню и, сгрузив змия на кровать, судорожно выдохнул.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>   Теперь следовало освободить себе пространство для действий. Азирафаэль стащил с демона ботинки и смущенно замер, размышляя, надо ли снимать штаны, но быстро взял себя в руки и закончил начатое. Переодев Энтони в пижаму, он перекатил его на бок, устраивая поудобнее, укрыл одеялом, а сам опустился на краешек постели рядом. Положив руку на лоб Кроули, ангел отметил необычно низкую для представителя Ада температуру, бледность кожи, затем приподнял веко, пытаясь найти хоть отголоски сознания в золотистых глазах, но увидел лишь черноту ненормально круглого змеиного зрачка. В остальном и в целом, демон выглядел вполне нормальным, поэтому Азирафаэль позволил себе немножечко расслабиться. Сотворив дополнительное одеяло, он укутал явно мерзнувшего змия посильнее, убедился, что с кровати тот совершенно точно никуда не денется и отправился на кухню за чашечкой чая. Ему необходимо было еще раз как следует все обдумать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Кроули неуверенно огляделся по сторонам. Он помнил, как еще минуту назад шел по направлению к своему дому, помнил, как остановился, почувствовав головокружение, как падал, успев подумать лишь о том, что его многострадальной оболочке достанется очередная порция ссадин и синяков, которые он будет не в силах вылечить. И вот теперь, окружающая его темнота казалась темнее самых глубоких и заброшенных уголков Преисподней, в которых он только успел побывать. А еще ему было холодно.</p>
<p>
  <em>   Как тогда, когда он – уже не ангел, но еще и не совсем падший, сидел на пустынной, покрытой густой черной сажей земле, с легкой руки Богини нареченной Адом, и наблюдал за тем, как остатки его благодати рассыпаются яркими искрами. Белые, роскошные перья его крыльев превратились в пепел, серыми дорожками расчертивший щеки, потому что он плакал: от обиды и боли в поломанных костях и порванных мышцах. Те слезы были первыми в его короткой на тот момент жизни. Они же были и последними. По-крайней мере, он так думал. На протяжении почти шести тысяч лет. </em>
</p>
<p>   Энтони вздрогнул и обхватил себя за плечи в тщетной попытке согреться. Жалкие крохи, имевшихся у него, сил слабо вспыхнули в темноте и исчезли, оставляя его наедине с собственными мыслями. Интересно, как скоро смертные обнаружат его тело и насколько сильно расстроится один конкретный ангел, когда он не заглянет к нему на огонек в целях отлично провести время?</p>
<p>   Демон вздохнул. Оказаться в больнице, и тем более – в морге, абсолютно не входило в его планы. Особенно учитывая то, что с получением нового вместилища, у него будут большие трудности. Единственное, что ему теперь оставалось - ждать в темноте ледяной пустыни, когда измученный организм накопит достаточно энергии и надеяться на чудо.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>   Азирафаэль насыпал заварку в небольшой чайничек, осторожно залил ее кипятком и с удовольствием вдохнул терпкий аромат чайных листьев. Подождав немного, он до краев наполнил изящную фарфоровую чашку горячим напитком, взял ее в руки – тоненькие стенки приятно грели озябшие ладони, и прислонился к столешнице. События последнего дня порядком его утомили, а беспокойство за друга отдавалось глухими ударами в висках. Что-то было не так. Они всегда действовали практически синхронно, но демон все равно пострадал сильнее. И причины этому ангел найти не мог.</p>
<p>   Он прислушался: за соседней стеной тихо шелестели растения. Несмотря на все свои страхи, они искренне беспокоились о судьбе своего владельца. Азирафаэль решил, что было бы неплохо навестить их чуть позже, успокоить и заверить в том, что с их хозяином ничего страшного не произошло. Следуя этой мысли, мужчина направился назад в спальню. Поставив чай на прикроватную тумбочку, он присел на краешек постели, стараясь ничего не задеть, и удивленно вскинул брови, когда колени прострелило болью. Ангел посмотрел на свои брюки: светлый материал хоть и выглядел практически невредимым, покраснел от крови, выступившей на содранной коже. Огорченно вздохнув, Азирафаэль, уже было, привычно щелкнул пальцами, чтобы исцелить ранки и устранить повреждения, как внезапная догадка заставила его замереть. – О, Боже, какой же я идиот! – воскликнул он и, позабыв о разбитых коленях, отчаянно вцепился в собственные волосы. Ангел только сейчас понял, что Кроули все это время пытался защитить не только человечество, но и его самого: единственное существо во Вселенной, которое было ему небезразлично, но, к своему стыду, вело себя крайне эгоистично и безответственно.</p>
<p>   - Зачем ты все это делал? Зачем? – он понимал, что его вопрос останется без ответа, но промолчать уже не мог. – Глупый, самонадеянный, старый… Друг…</p>
<p>   Последнее слово расставило все по своим местам. Азирафаэль выпрямился, небрежным взмахом руки исцелил свои колени и, стащив с ног туфли, решительно забрался на кровать. Поплотнее завернув Энтони в одеяла, он притянул его к себе и, повернувшись так, чтобы находиться к демону лицом, крепко обнял. Мужчина надеялся, что дополнительное тепло и покой помогут Кроули вернуться назад в реальность. Домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>